Manfaat dari Buku
by Fvvn
Summary: Manfaat dari buku 'menurut' Terasaka. untuk GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU


**Manfaat dari Buku**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punyanya Yuusei Matsui**

**Rating T**

**Genre : Parody, Humor**

**Warning : semi AU, rada kurang ajyar lol**

.

.

.

Cintanya Terasaka terhadap buku terbukti absolut. tidak ada satupun kepala di kelas E yang tidak tahu. Buku sudah menjadi simbol identik bagi Terasaka. kemana-mana selalu saja ada stok buku yang ia bawa. Baginya, buku adalah hal yang bermanfaat serta banyak guna—seperti yang dirasakan orang-orang pada umumnya. meskipun, manfaat dalam konteksnya Terasaka sedikit berbeda bagi kebanyakan orang. tapi tetap, intinya sama : buku itu berguna.

orang bilang, buku adalah jendela ilmu. dan bagi Terasaka, buku adalah jendelanya kreatifitas.

contohnya buku tulis.

untuk membuat perahu kertas.

sungguh, mengasah kreatifitas di tengah jam istirahatnya. Plus, membunuh waktu (yang seharusnya) senggang. Istilahnya, Terasaka menang banyak—ya? Kurang berguna apalagi buku tulis bagi Terasaka?

Kadang Terasaka yang atletik bisa memanfaatkan buku tulis sebagai sarana berolahraga. Bisa? Tentu saja bisa.

sepak bola jari—misalnya. Dimana kertas dari buku tulis diremas kecil-kecil dan ditendang dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah.

(tentu saja telunjuk dan jari tengahnya tangan. bukan kaki)

Terasaka bisa membakar lemak (terutama di bagian jarinya) setara dengan para pro pengirim pesan lima baris sedetik.

Selain itu, Terasaka juga suka berburu. Dahulu, ia paling senang menembak burung dengan remasan bola kertas basah, yang ditiup dengan pipa panjang berbahan besi. Namun, semenjak ia masuk ke kelas E dan mengemban tugas sebagai (salah satu) prajurit kecil pembunuh 'Korosensei', alat tembak itu pun tidak lagi diisi peluru kertas, melainkan dengan _anti-sensei bullet_. Sehingga manfaat buku tulis bagi Terasaka sedikit berkurang di bagian ini. Terutama karena kegiatannya yang berburu Korosensei beserta 'burung-burung'nya (baca : Tentakel gurita sang guru) membuatnya jarang untuk berburu burung lagi sehingga perlahan hobi itu pun sirna, menjadi suatu kegiatan yang tidak lagi (begitu) disenangi.

Tapi ia masih suka mengikuti Muramatsu ke atas bukit demi mencari kumbang emas di musim panas dengan jaring dan perangkap buatan tangan.

balik lagi topiknya soal buku dan Terasaka.

Terasaka paling senang dengan kamus saku bahasa Mesir yang dibelinya di toko serba 100 yen. Kamusnya mungil, bersampul hitam, dengan simbol piramida bermata (mirip millennium puzzle dari anime tetangga) dan Terasaka tidak bisa membaca isinya karna menggunakan huruf Hieroglif. Sedih ternyata.

Tapi buku ini masih sangat berguna (dan berjasa). Walaupun Terasaka membelinya secara tidak sengaja.

Waktu itu ia mengantar Itona yang _notabene_-nya anak baru untuk berbelanja 'keperluan sekolah' di toko murah rekomendasi Kirara. Alasannya tentu saja—karena murah meriah dan memang barang-barang yang diperlukan mereka tersedia. Seperti mur, misalnya. Meteran ukur, solder, lem tembak. Dan terutama—buku manual. Memang toko ini tidak menyediakan buku khusus pelajar SMP, tapi setidaknya, ada buku-buku berguna (dan bekas) yang dapat dimanfaatkan oleh Itona untuk meningkatkan _skill_ mengutak-atik benda elektronik miliknya. _Skill_ yang nantinya akan berguna untuk melumpuhkan guru unik mereka yang menjadi _most wanted_ sejagad raya.

Terasaka sudah tentu anak _outdoor_ yang kurang senang bergaul dengan alat-alat aneh milik Itona. Jadilah ia tidak mengekori sahabat kecilnya dan malah meluncur ke bagian rak-rak buku random di bagian etalase buku. Tujuannya ya hanya satu : membunuh waktu selama Itona memilah belanjaannya.

Saat itu teriakan kencang terdengar dari meja kasir depan toko, di detik fokus Terasaka teralihkan oleh sebuah buku bergambar bikini yang terselip di pojokan. Suara wanita menginterupsinya spontan. Interupsi bernada tinggi yang mampu menggetarkan koklea remaja dalam masa pertumbuhan ini.

"KECOA TERBANGGG!"

Dengan keputusan tanpa me-_loading_ isi kepala, Terasaka refleks mengambil buku di rak dan berlari ke meja kasir untuk membunuh secara literal.

Membunuh kecoa kecil—yang hinggap di dinding, lima senti di atas kepala pramuniaga yang histeris tak henti-henti.

dengan buku—kamus saku, yang kini berlendir dan bau akibat cairan yang keluar dari tubuh si serangga bersayap yang telah dibuat Terasaka penyet seperti iga.

"KECOA TERBANGGGG!"

"Udah mati, mbak!"

Atas dasar tuduhan 'merusak barang dagangan', Terasaka pun wajib membayar buku yang sudah dikotorinya secara tidak sengaja. Padahal intennya baik, tapi setelahnya Terasaka justru diceramahi karena perbuatannya. Untunglah ini toko serba 100 yen. Kalau tidak, kemungkinan Terasaka harus puasa sunnah 7 hari 7 malam akibat masa kekeringan dompet yang melandanya secara dadakan.

Sampai sekarang, kamus itu masih terus bersamanya. Seperti sempak dan manusia yang tak pernah bisa terpisahkan. Ia bersemayam nyaman di dalam kantung celana Terasaka.

Mungkin—ya mungkin, kalau tidak ada yang lihat—Terasaka tidak lagi menggunakannya sebagai alat pembasmi serangga laknat, tapi setidaknya, buku tersebut masih memiliki manfaat yang kini telah beralih fungsi sebagai pemuas nafsu—

Dalam konteks, memukuli kepala teman-temannya yang sering kurang ajar dan menggodanya hanya karena nilai ujian Terasaka yang paling rendah seantero kelas.

Ya, Terasaka cukup puas melayangkan buku kecil dengan tenaganya sebagai senjata bela diri. Karena buku itu berukuran kecil, ia tak perlu khawatir akan memberi dampak dan cidera yang berlebihan, namun juga senang karena tidak menghasilkan nyeri yang remeh di kepala. Mengingat Terasaka memiliki kekuatan seribu kuda jika harus didramatisir dengan bahasa.

"Hee. Terasaka, sejak kapan kamu suka baca?"

Usut punya usut, setelah pertanyaan dengan nada provokasi milik Karma—sang jawara kelas—dilontarkan, Terasaka menemukan sebuah fakta mengejutkan dari penjelasan Karma mengenai buku yang ia pegang.

Buku kecil seukuran saku yang selalu menemaninya dikala suka dan duka, rupanya bukanlah sebuah kamus bahasa Mesir seperti yang selama ini ia kira—melainkan bundel fanfiksi Yugioh berbahasa Mesir. Yang rupanya dicetak terbatas, 100 eksemplar sedunia.

Dan dicetak mini seukuran fotokopi contekan dengan alasan harga kertas mahal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terasaka dan buku adalah satu kesatuan. Semua orang juga paham bagaimana 'cinta'nya Terasaka terhadap buku-buku. Ia bisa mengetahui banyak hal, seperti resep puding cokelat yang praktis, tutorial mereparasi AC yang rusak, cara kerja sistem kekebalan tubuh manusia, teknik membaca gerakan mata seseorang, kisah fiksi picisan dan lain-lain dengan membaca buku-buku tentang hal tersebut secara tidak langsung.

Secara tidak langsung alias—diceritakan oleh orang lain.

(dan sejujurnya pula Terasaka sudah tidak ingat lagi ilmu-ilmu yang baginya tidak penting itu. Alias, Terasaka otomatis lupa)

Kembali lagi soal manfaat—bagaimanapun juga, manfaat itu relatif. Tergantung kondisi—kondisi yang dalam arti kondisi si pelaku dan pemberi, atau hal yang memberi manfaat tersebut. Seperti Terasaka dengan buku-bukunya. Seberapapun orang menyangkal, pada hakikatnya Terasaka tidak bisa dibilang tidak mendapatkan manfaat dari eksistensi buku-buku tersebut. Terutama Korosensei yang mafhum dengan tipikal seperti Terasaka. Sangat mafhum malah.

Ketika anak-anak kelas E berbondong ke taman bacaan (taman secara literal) di belakang gedung E untuk mencari buku bacaan sebagai penghibur di waktu istirahat, Terasaka juga, akan ikut berlari bersama mereka, teman-temannya—Kirara si penggemar thriller bonus okultisme dan Muramatsu (yang hobinya mengoleksi majalah-majalah yang—ah sudahlah) untuk mencari buku favorit bersama-sama.

Garis bawahi, 'buku favorit'—karena memang tidak salah, Terasaka juga punya buku favorit seperti yang lain. Manusiawi.

Kalau di sekolah, terutama di jam _self-study_, ia paling senang ke taman bacaan untuk mencari buku-buku berukuran gigantis nan tebal untuk dibungkus dengan seragamnya.

lalu kemudian dijadikan sebagai bantal darurat.

Monica Story pernah menjadi korban—ralat, sumbangsih yang berarti bagi kenyamanan dan pemulihan tenaga Terasaka yang terkuras selama beberapa jam di kelas.

Pun dengan kamus satu milyar bahasa Siberia.

Atau Ernst Neufert yang ditumpuk tiga.

Pastinya, buku-buku pilihan Terasaka bukanlah yang paling tebal sedunia.

Namun dalam lingkup taman bacaan yang didirikan oleh Korosensei dengan modal sumbangan sukarela, buku-buku tersebut masuk ke dalam kategori 'yang paling tebal'.

Dahulu saat taman bacaan itu baru dibuka untuk yang pertamakalinya, Terasaka pernah memanfaatkan salah satu buku sebagai dudukan bagi Kirara yang membantunya _sit up _mengencangkan perut. Awalnya Terasaka meminta bantuan dari Nagisa atau Itona sebagai penahan kakinya, tapi Nagisa sibuk dimonopoli oleh Karma yang terlalu banyak urusan (Karena wajar saja, Nagisa sebagai pihak intel cilik yang paling sering mengumpulkan informasi dibutuhkan oleh banyak kepala), sementara Itona memberinya pilihan timbal balik berupa upah materi sejumlah mas kawin bangsawan jika Terasaka ingin dibantu. Yang dalam arti lain, Itona menolak permintaan Terasaka secara mentah-mentah.

Jadi, bukan salahnya ketika Terasaka yang kecewa berbalik badan dari Itona dan jangan suudzon ketika ia berbisik meminta tolong dengan tidak lazim kepada Kirara yang langsung mengangguk namun memberi syarat yang juga tidak lazim kepadanya.

Seperti :

"Aku mau saja bantu asal ada alas yang memisahkan bokongku dengan kakimu yang bau."

"…kok harus begitu sih."

"Kalau tidak ada alas ya sori, aku ngga mau bantu."

"..."

Pemandangan seorang laki-laki yang semangat _sit up_ ditiban oleh seorang perempuan bertampang gotik yang duduk di atas Monica Story di atas kaki telanjang Terasaka bukan lagi hal yang langka di taman bacaan sukarela binaan Korosensei. Muramatsu sempat membayangkan, bagaimana jika wanita bernama Monica—yang ada di buku itu—melihat wajahnya diduduki dengan kasual oleh seorang gadis yang sedang membaca Perfume sekaligus 'membantu' teman segeng-nya berolahraga sehingga menciptakan posisi yang cukup kompleks untuk diuraikan.

Muramatsu Lelah.

Ketika semester dua telah tiba, barulah Terasaka dan Kirara merasa sangat berdosa dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan terhadap buku-buku tak bersalah tersebut di masa lampau.

Dan rasa bersalah itu pun kemudian memberi efek berupa pencerahan terhadap Terasaka. Barangkali ia mendapat hidayah dari langit. Barangkali ada yang menggerakkan hatinya. Orang yang selama ini 'memanfaatkan' buku dengan gaya yang berbeda, kini mulai membiasakan diri untuk menggunakan buku layaknya orang-orang normal kebanyakan. Tentunya semua itu atas dorongan dan dukungan dari guru tercinta, Korosensei yang selalu dan setia merekomendasikan buku-buku bagus terhadapnya.

Dan—di antara pegunungan buku yang sudah disajikan itulah, ada satu yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatian Terasaka dan tak pernah absen dari kehidupannya untuk dibaca sebelum tidur. Bukunya memang tidak tebal, dan tidak begitu penuh dengan tulisan seperti novel fiksi atau pelajaran.

Tapi Terasaka berani jamin ia khatam setiap malam—setiap lembar, setiap halaman, setiap buku tersebut dibuka.

Padahal sebelumnya, ia menggunakan buku sebagai benteng pertahanan untuk kegiatan makan diam-diam di jam pelajaran, atau _notes_ saku _hardcover_ yang dialihfungsikan sebagai shuriken saat Yoshida—si anak geng begal yang hobi membuat ramen kabur dari Terasaka karena tidak ingin membayar hutangnya. Atau ketika tidur ia sengaja meminjam literatur milik bapaknya hanya untuk diendus sampai teler dan terlelap.

Dan lain-lainnya.

Yang tidak masuk akal.

Yang begitu banyak momen dalam skala normal sampai _absurd_ tentang kehidupannya, yang melibatkan ragam buku tak berdosa.

Dan untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidup, Terasaka mulai merasa mampu menjadi manusia yang seutuhnya, ketika ia yang telah berkutat dengan kesesatan, akhirnya memiliki niat untuk membaca—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Playboy.

Ketika buku yang masuk ke dalam kategori majalah dengan simbol kepala kelinci menjadi bacaan rutinitasnya.

Terasaka kembali ke jalan yang (tidak bisa dibilang) benar.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

**A/N : **mungkin untuk beberapa hal, ada jokes yang kurang kena kalau ngga baca Ansatsu atau bahkan ga kenal fandomnya .-.

Kenapa harus Terasaka? Karena dia tipe yang ga suka belajar. Jadi bakal lebih sarkas aja kalo yang dipake dia sebagai orang yang 'cinta' buku wwww.


End file.
